


Accident

by Nekomiya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Prostitution, Threesome - M/M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiya/pseuds/Nekomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't really... Neither Mizuki nor Koujaku expected this from a drunken phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

Mizuki blinked and looked upward from his laptop. He rose a brow and glanced over at his friend who was impatiently wandering around. There seemed to be something on his mind, but he decided it might be better not to question him. Sighing, he relaxed into the couch.

They were residing at his house for the night since they were a bit drunk. Not too much- But just enough that it wouldn't be safe for either of them to be out and about town. They might end up doing something stupid on accident and god-forbid the two best Rib leaders to have a bad reputation. It was Mizuki's twenty-sixth birthday that day. Both of their teams went out for drinks to celebrate and such. It was an amazing night, he had to admit that, though now he was a bit tired.

The sound of Koujaku walking back and forth on his carpet was starting to irritate him a bit though.

He closed his laptop and set it to the side of his couch out of the way before standing up. He approached the elder and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Can you stop walking around? It's sort of giving me a headache..." He complained with a strong grip on him.

Koujaku nodded and bit down on his bottom lip awkwardly. Then, his gaze went all around the room except for Mizuki.

"...What's wrong, Koujaku?"

"...I.... I did something bad. I did something really bad."

Mizuki's heart sunk. His best friend really must have done something terrible if he was freaking out this much. Now that he could get a better look at him, it seemed to be that Koujaku was sweating a bit and had gone pale. Whatever he did, he must have really screwed up.

"What did you do, Koujaku? Tell me."

"Y-You now when we went to that bar?"

"Yeah...?"

"And I was in the bathroom?"

"Yeaah?"

"I may or may not have called a random number inside of the bathroom and invited them over tonight?"

The redhead went silent. He could feel his forehead throb with annoyance and he shoved Koujaku to the side. Then, his hands moved to the top of his head where he was pulling on his hair. He sat down onto the couch again and panicked to himself. He ran his hands through his hair and also began to sweat a little. He swallowed hard and thought of all the possibilities.

So... We were at a pretty nice bar- I think. It's not as good as mine but... But it was good! The bathrooms were probably a little better than the usual bars and... And okay. Let's stop and think here. We were at a decent bar and Koujaku went into a decent bathroom. The things written on the walls and stalls had to be... just... as decent? Right? There are probably just hookers and joke prank call numbers, right? There wouldn't be some freak who would walk into my house and ruin my stuff... Uh, they wouldn't kill us either. Hopefully. Oh god, what if they're a murderer out for blood?! Did Koujaku seriously call a killer to my house? I hope that he just called a prank number. I hope someone shows up with a bucket of water and throws it on me. I really hope that there isn't someone crazy after us now-

The doorbell rang.

Twice.

No, three times.

Mizuki's head flung up and he exchanged glances with Koujaku. They were both incredibly nervous and nodded at each other.

Wait, why the hell am I going to get the door!? This is all Koujaku's fault!

"...How about you answer it."

"Ah, but Mizuki. This is your house."

"Er..."

"Please don't make me get the door, Mizuki."

Fuck.

"Okay, Koujaku. We are full grown men. Let's both answer the door, Okay?"

"Yeah..."

They both approached the door quietly. Koujaku had his hand over the handle of his sword and he was ready to whip it out whenever it was needed. Hopefully- not any time soon. Mizuki on the other hand only had a glass bottle that he could break and attack the intruder with if necessary. They cautiously put their hands onto the door knob and opened it- Wait.

We didn't even lock the door!

Thankfully, no one broke in yet.

Anyway; they opened the door a small crack and-

"A-chuu!"

A dainty sneeze.

Oh.

What?

That was the cutest sneeze they had ever heard before in their life. The door was fully open by that point, and they both got a glance at something they never expected to see.

Instead of a big boobed, tan, blonde, prostitute with either a bucket of water or a huge knife ready to be shoved up their asses- There was a small, frail, and cute looking little girl. She had short, silky, black hair that reached her shoulders. It looked like Koujaku really wanted to get his hands onto it already- Big, doe-like, innocent black eyes that sparkled when they made eye contact that didn't seem to match her milky white skin. She was also wearing a cute frilly blue skirt with a pink tank top. There were also a pair of knee socks decorated to look like cats with darling pink sneakers. There was also a tote bag at her side with a large cat face. She was absolutely stunning.

"U-Um... I'm not really into what we have going on here already..." She mumbled under her breath. Then, she seemed to remember something. Gasping, she pulled out a card from the front of her chest and bowed her head to offer it to the two. "H-hello! My name is Sei- I mean- No wait... Um... My name is ... Princess? And I'm a new prostitute from T.O.U.E... Wait... I didn't do that right..."

Mizuki placed his bottle down to the side and opened the door a bit more. Koujaku on the other hand was relaxed and went back inside without interest.

"Would you... Like to come in? It's a little chilly out."

This hooker was so cute. He swore he was going to die from how embarrassed she was. Her cheeks were flushed a light shade of pink and it looked like she might cry soon. This really must have been her first night. He knew that he should have just closed the door and left her outside, but how could he? It'd be like throwing a kitten out to the curb.

She nodded and entered the apartment without another word. Her pink lips were pursed together and she clutched onto her bag. Once inside, she dropped her bag with a thunk and pressed up against Mizuki's back.

The tanned male froze up instantly. His eyes widened and he swallowed nervously. This was new. This was really new to him. Oh fuck. What the fuck- He was so confused and worked up he wasn't sure of what to do anymore. This wasn't something he signed up for.

"P-Princess?"

"You ordered a prostitute so... So I have to do my job now!" She huffed. She seemed pretty damn determined.

Her hands traveled down Mizuki's chest and then to the front of his pants. She rubbed her hips against his ass and got up onto her tip toes to whisper into his ear.

"So... Where do you want me to please you, Master?"

Woah.

Woah woah woah- No.

This was going a bit too fast for him.

Her small hands groped him through his pants and he responded with a very manly-

"Eeee-"

From the side, Koujaku snorted and let out a small fit of laughter. He covered his mouth to try and make it stop, but it didn't work in the least. His laughter was so loud that it put both Mizuki and Sei to complete humiliation.

Sei let go and picked up her bag again.

That's when they heard it.

A small sniffle that broke their hearts almost instantly.

Shit.

"W-wait... Sei- I mean... Princess, maybe you could try again? I know this means a lot to you and all... So..." Mizuki blurted out and placed his hand onto Sei's head to stroke her hair softly. It was really soft and felt like angel feathers through his finger tips.

"R-really? Thank you so much! I promise not to let you down this time!" She beamed and turned back around with a pure smile on her face.

Koujaku flinched at the reaction and cleared his throat from the other side of the room.

"Well... Since this is your first job and all... Maybe you should stick to Mizuki for right now."

Mizuki shot a glare in his direction almost instantly.

Asshole.

"Um... If you think so then... Then I'll only focus on you, Mizuki! Can you please sit down on the couch?" Sei tilted her head to the side and pointed to a place next to Koujaku.

"...Suuure."

Reluctantly, he walked to the couch with Sei and sat down.

This was the cutest hooker he had ever met before in his life; nonetheless, polite as hell. He was starting to wonder if the whole thing was just a set up and something bad would happen to him soon. He really wasn't expecting such a cute little girl to be doing these sort of things to him. He leaned back against the couch and eyed Koujaku who was just sitting there like a lump on the log. They made eye contact for a moment out of curiosity of what this small girl would do, but then they went back to watching her instead.

Sei was adjusting herself to sit in between Mizuki's legs on the floor. She looked up at him with seriousness and nodded quickly.

There she goes. No turning back now.

Her dainty hands rubbed against Mizuki's crotch slowly as if she was trying to figure out his size just from a few touches. Though they weren't very sexy touches and the fact that he was sitting right next to his best friend who was watching his every move; he felt a tiny bit aroused. Then, she unzipped the zipper and undid the belt. Once that was finished, she lightly pulled down the redhead's pants off of him. They laid on the floor next to Sei.

"...This is sort of exciting..." The princess mumbled to herself.

How the hell am I suppose to be getting off to you when you're this cute?

She knelt forward and pressed her head against Mizuki's crotch. She nuzzled the clothed member still in the boxers and mouthed over it with her pretty lips. The moist, hot breath was easily felt through the thin fabric and Mizuki swore he was getting off to a twelve year old.

Sei yanked off his boxers too once her teasing was done.

There he stood, half hard and alert.

This was awkward.

Both Sei and Koujaku were staring at his dick.

Nice.

Slender fingers wrapped around his length and gave it an experimental squeeze. Then, they traced around the head before her thumb nuzzled against his slit.

He inhaled sharply and breathed through his nose. He could feel himself really start to get aroused by this point. Was he into having other people watch him? This must have been a secret kink of his or something... He really didn't mean for it to be.

The doll's cheeks were stained red and it looked like she had never seen a real penis before. That really made him feel a bit self conscious. Her lush lips kissed against his round orbs rather lovingly before they were taken into her mouth. She sucked against them and even rolled her tongue against the middle. With her hands, she pumped his length up and down starting from his base to the tip. Her doe eyes were gazing into his green ones and made him feel like they were the only two in the room.

Koujaku was watching this girl's every move. She was really getting into it and even Mizuki was... He looked like it felt pretty good too. That and the sounds they were both making... Well, he was even starting to feel it a little. Blood was seeping down into his own dick and soon it was a little more than half aroused. The sounds of sucking, small popping noises when she released, and slurping. It was disgusting yet hot all at once.

Mizuki's fingers wandered into her raven locks. He gently tugged on them from time to time urging her to move on. He could feel her lips kiss up the side of his member and licking against the pulsing vein, when he knew he was in too deep. He would have to pay this person for sex. He was paying for sex. His life was sad. Fuck Koujaku. Either way, he was going to enjoy it.

"Y-Yeah... Princess... It feels good..." 

"Mmph-" 

She took in the tip and then some into her mouth. She took it in surprisingly deep after that. Her head bobbed up and down as she worked away at his arousal. Sei was swallowing every now and then for air and to provide more simulation for him. Her tongue flickered back and forth over the slit while her hands worked on squeezing out every last bit of precum. Her grip was tight but not too tight- It felt perfect. Her throat was also tight, warm and moist in just the right ways.

His entire cock was slick with her saliva when she moved her head back and forth on him. The Rib leader decided to go a bit farther and attempted to guide her all the way. She took in his entire length down her through and seemed to avoid gagging with it too. This was pretty damn incredible.

"Ahem," Koujaku cleared his throat and looked down to the opposite side of the two. "Maybe... You should try this with another person...?" 

Mizuki's lips curled into a half hearted smile and scoffed at him. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Wasn't this your idea in the first place? One person only?" 

"Shut it- Things are different now..." 

"Yeah, yeah." 

Sei removed her mouth yet again with a loud 'pop' and she planted more small kisses against Mizuki's wet member. 

"Pwah-... I guess I could try two at once. I'll apologize now since I'm not sure how good it will be..." 

Koujaku stood up and undid his own pants and removed his kimono so it would be out of the way. Then, all he was left with was those silly bandages surrounding his torso and covering up most of his tattoos. He sat down beside Mizuki and blushed heavily. 

Two guys sitting on a couch almost butt naked with a hooker sucking them off together. 

Really nice. 

Sei shifted to in between the both of them and began to work away on Koujaku's member. She started off a few kisses here and there, then she spit onto his tip only to lick it around. She cleaned off his dick easily with her tongue. Eagerly, she reached out to give Mizuki a hand job much like before. Her hand gripped around his base and rubbed him in her soft hands. 

Mizuki bucked his hips into the touch and wished that her pretty mouth was on it again. It was much warmer than just her hand, though he was pretty sure that Koujaku would have a huge hissy fit if he kept her for himself. He looked over at his best friend and wanted to laugh at the expression he was making. 

The eldest was sitting there with his eyes closed, head back, and lips parted. He breathed softly and moaned when he was sucked in the right places. Sweat began to form and made his hair stick to his face. He was a bit more aggressive than Mizuki and eventually began to tug on Sei's hair with a stronger grip. He forced her head to move quicker than before on his hard on. She was bobbing her head quickly and sucking the best she possibly could. 

At the same time, her hand never once stopped jerking off Mizuki. Her speed quickened and she removed herself from choking on Koujaku to have a good breath. She looked up at the both of them and licked her lips. 

Koujaku let out a shaky sigh and let go of her hair. In return, she gripped onto him again and pumped him with her right hand. Then, she began to move back and forth from sucking off Mizuki to Koujaku. 

They were both coated in Sei's saliva and precum was pearling at the tips of their members. Mizuki was the first to feel himself start to grow closer to his climax, and he voiced it out loud. 

"I'm close, Sei..." 

"Wow... Really? I'm so happy!" She chirped. 

"You're so cute..." Koujaku mumbled. "Ah... I'm almost there too, Sei." 

Sei let go of them and smiled softly. 

"Come into my mouth?" 

Her tongue was out and her mouth was open. Her beautiful eyes were closed and she awaited for them to release either onto or into her- depending on their aiming ability. 

Not even caring anymore, Koujaku stood up and jacked himself off. So did Mizuki. They rubbed themselves until they were able to come. They released one after another. Mizuki came first and spilled his seed into Sei's mouth and a bit on her cheek. Then, Koujaku did the same with most in her mouth but some on her chin. They were both moaning softly and practically milking themselves out of every drop for Sei to have. 

Once they were finished, they sat back down and eyed the girl who opened her eyes again. She brought her tongue into her mouth that was filled with their semen and swallowed hard. She giggled and opened her mouth again. Instead of being filled with their bitter, thick liquid, it was cleaned all over again. She was extremely talented to swallow all of it that easily. 

Koujaku could feel his dick twitch back to life after seeing that. 

The princess wiped off some of the spots where they had missed her mouth with her index finger and licked it clean. Then, she clicked her tongue against her teeth. She was panting a tiny bit, but not nearly as badly as the two other males who were sort of in a daze. 

 She stood up onto her feet and turned around to have her back turned to them. She swayed back and forth gracefully and peeled on her shirt to toss it to the floor. Then, she began to work on her skirt. Her finger tips went around the elastic to snap and then tugged her skirt downwards. 

Both of the boys were almost drooling with anticipation at the lovely body before them. They could hardly wait to see all of her pretty creamy skin. Koujaku mouthed something to Mizuki, and he mouthed back. 

'I want to do her in the front...'

'I'll do her ass...' 

After Sei slipped of her shoes, the last things were her knee socks and panties- But it seemed to be she was going to keep those on. Her panties were just as frilly as her skirt was, except they were pure white. They clung to the shape of her perky ass beautifully and made them both feel aroused all over again. 

She placed her hands in between her thighs and rubbed them upwards until she stuck out her rump and moved her finger tips around her waist and then upwards. Now that her waist was visible, they both could see that she had a tramp stamp of a heart with wings and a halo. It was really cute. 

"Princess, can you please turn around for us?" Koujaku asked.

"Mmhm..." 

What they were expecting to see was a cute little girl with barely any chest, a neatly formed womanhood and maybe something surprising like a piercing or something. 

What they didn't expect was to see... 

 Both of them went dead silent and became extremely confused. They had no idea that this... That this person they accidentally called- 

_Was a boy._

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong?" Sh- He inquired while looking down at his front. 

Their eyes were glued to the cursed pink tip that was peaking through the front of his panties. It was extremely adorable, they had to admit that, but still.. They wished it was something else. 

"N-No! It's nothing we were just sort of..." Mizuki glanced at Koujaku for help. 

"Just... in shock that you were so beautiful. You have a lovely body, Se- Princess." 

Sei smiled wide and blushed deeply. He peeled down his panties and went back over to the couch. 

"Thank you for your compliment... I wouldn't have had any idea." 

 Koujaku watched as Sei grabbed his bag, but soon stopped him. 

"Sei... I think I'd be better if we went into the bedroom for this part, don't you think?" 

_Fuck. My room is a mess and now this beautiful boy has to go in there? Wonderful._

"Sure... It'll be better, probably!" Sei hummed and picked up his bag to bring with them to the bed. 

At the bed, Sei knelt down and waited for something to happen. 

As soon as he hit the sheets, Koujaku followed. He planted his lips all along the raven's neck and traveled down to his perked buds. He suckled against them softly and enjoyed how easily Sei squirmed around. He seemed to really enjoy having his nipples played with. He rolled one of them in between his teeth and tugged lightly on the other with his hand from the front. 

Sei mewled with delight and rolled his hips upwards to try and gain some sort of fiction. He wrapped his arms around Koujaku's neck and hung onto him tightly. His cock twitched from the neglect of any touching and he whimpered softly. 

"Please touch me..." 

"Y-Yeah..." 

The hairstylist's hand wrapped around him and softly began to squeeze. A shiver went up his spine as Sei gasped from the single touch. Then, Sei began to roll his hips upwards into his hand. 

Now, Koujaku was pretty sure that he was only attracted to women. Never before in his life would he assume that Men were just as good but... Now his mind was changed. He was extremely attracted to Sei and he wasn't too sure of what to do about it anymore. Maybe guys weren't that bad... 

Mizuki was looking through the bag that Sei had been carrying around with him and wasn't shocked at all to see what was inside. A full lube bottle, a few dildos, cock rings- And what the hell... He dumped out the bag and decided that he did have the right to be a bit surprised. 

A ball gag, handcuffs, blindfold and rope. 

He didn't see that coming. 

At all.

"Uh... S-sei? These aren't for us, are they?" 

Sei looked up from locking lips with Koujaku and pulled away breathlessly. He shivered and nodded his head slowly. "S-someone told me it was your birthday so..." He lowered his head with shame. "Is it bad?" 

Oh no. Not that look again. 

Swallowing his pride, Mizuki gave in.

"It's not bad at all-! I was just... Not expecting it." 

"Really?" 

Koujaku was also inspecting the items and picked up one of the two dildos. Then, he grabbed onto the lubricant and looked at the other two. Mizuki was taking off his shirt and Sei was looking down at his toys with a thoughtful expression. 

"It is your birthday, after all... How about I treat the both of you right now?" 

"Huh?" 

Mizuki was guided onto the bed along with Sei. He was laid onto his back and Sei was on top of him. Their faces were dangerously close and it made Sei hum happily. Both of the smaller's legs were on either side of Mizuki and Mizuki's legs were pulled upwards- Basically, they were flushed against each other with their asses hanging off the bed. 

"This is fun, isn't it Mizuki?" Sei cooed against his lips. 

"Y-Yeah... I guess you can say it's kind of fun..." 

Honestly, he was nervous. Mizuki was incredibly nervous. He had a beautiful boy on top of him, their members were brushing up against each other, and Koujaku had toys in his hands. This could go wrong and really quickly. 

Koujaku came back around to the duo on top of each other and smiled at Mizuki. He dangled the ball gag in the air to give him an idea of what was going to happen. 

In reply, Mizuki glared at him. "Don't you fucking dare." 

"What was that? I couldn't hear you! Speak up. You have something," He shoved the ball gag into Mizuki's mouth and tied it around the back of his head. "In your mouth." 

Cue muffled cursing. 

"Do you really not like it, Mizuki? I thought that the person on the phone said that you really enjoyed those things..." Sei said rather sadly. He rolled his hips against him and moaned softly. "I can make it up to you, though... I promise!" Kisses were planted along the taller's neck and jawline. Each one was wet and gentle. 

"Mmph...." Mizuki huffed through the ballgag and leaned his head back for Sei to kiss him easier. 

"Ah, then there are these too. Well then, I suppose it can't be a good birthday without messing around with the birthday boy. Princess, can you put these on?" 

"Hm? Sure, Koujaku." 

_No. No no no no- Shit! I don't want that-_

The redhead squirmed around with rebellion from what was coming next. He really didn't want that- Not at all. Hell no. Either way, it didn't seem to matter what he thought. Koujaku had yanked both of his hands upwards above his head and hand cuffed him so he couldn't fight back nearly as well as the princess  slid a cock ring onto Mizuki. He groaned with annoyance from the tightness and pouted to himself. 

Sei also put one onto himself to make it fair, then he continued on. His mouth latched onto Mizuki's neck and he sunk his teeth downwards. He suckled against the spot until it turned a light red color and giggled when Mizuki began to drool. 

Now that things were in place, the tallest grabbed onto the lubricant. He squirted the lube onto the two's asses and rubbed his fingers around their puckered entrances. He massaged the rings of muscles with his index fingers for another moment, then he slid his fingers inside. 

Not really use to being entered, Mizuki flinched at the coldness of the lubricant and whimpered when the finger entered him. He looked up at Sei who was already enjoying the single digit. He was rocking his hips back and forth onto it and begging for more. It seemed to be that he  _did_ actually like his job. 

"Mizuki, relax a little. It'll make things easier." Koujaku ordered. His finger was having a tough time stretching him out due to the walls clamping down around it. 

Reluctantly, he followed his orders and did just that. He took in shallow breaths through his nose and gripped onto the sheets above him. He relaxed a little bit, but it became easier when the princess wrapped his hands around their member to pump gently together. He shivered when he could feel the wet tips sloppily touch- It was almost like they were kissing. But shit- That was embarrassing. 

"Mm..." 

"You can do it, Mizu. It'll be fine." Sei reassured him lovingly. 

Another finger entered and soon, they were being stretched out even more. Koujaku buried his fingers into them and scissored them with his fingers.  He felt along their walls and searched for that one special place where they would really feel it- 

"Hmp-! Mmh-" 

There it was. 

The birthday boy was gasping the best he could from the gag. Saliva dribbled down his chin and his dick twitched with excitement. His back arched a bit and he was looking upwards at Sei for help due to his confusion on why it felt so good. 

"A-ah... Koujaku-" Sei was also feeling it, so he was no help for Mizuki.

Pleased with himself for finding those two spots so easily, he rubbed his fingers against their special spots and watched them lose themselves to the pleasure. He brushed up against Mizuki's with a tad more force to mess around with his friend who was moaning loudly. 

Then, he removed his fingers from them and picked up the lube again. This time, he coated himself with it and went for Sei's hole. 

Sei was biting his upper lip with anticipation when he felt the hot tip press against him. He looked downwards at Mizuki and started to kiss at his ball gag. His eyes were half lidded and glazed over with lust. When the other began to push inside of him, he mewled with delight. It entered him until halfway where Koujaku halted to ask if he was okay, and then pushed more in. 

"Y-Yes... It's so thick- Come on, Please... Please-" Sei mumbled while he pressed backwards onto him. At the same time, his hand was working on Mizuki's length again while he was getting fucked. 

Koujaku pushed in and pulled out slowly at first and watched the smallest's reactions. He was really loving it. Well, it wasn't much of a shock since he was a hooker and all... But still, it felt good. He was squeezing against his cock tightly and was reluctant to let him move at first. Sooner or later, he could easily move at a medium pace inside of him. He grunted softly and thrust into him harder with more gusto. 

Going back to Mizuki, he was watching Sei with amazement. He could see the small beads of sweat starting to form on his face and how that beautiful black hair of his clung to his cheeks. He could also see his his adam's apple each time he swallowed. The worst part of it all was how he would start to move downwards and kiss around Mizuki's mouth. He felt extremely out of place there since he was well aware that Koujaku got around quite a bit while he could only get maybe one or two girls per four months or so. He wasn't the best at sex, and right now he had no idea what was coming to him. 

"Mm- Koujaku- It feels good- Do it harder...." 

The hairdresser did just that and rammed his hips with even more force into Sei. They continued this up for a while until he  _remembered_ that Mizuki was there watching them too. Looking downwards, he could see that Mizuki had tears in his eyes and he was getting off to seeing them have sex. It must have been Sei who was jacking him off since he obviously had no use of his hands. 

Just when he was getting close, he pulled out and panted softly. 

Sei whined and looked back over his shoulder. His hole was slightly open still and was dripping with the lube. 

"What's wrong? I still want more..." 

"You'll get more. I just think that it's time to treat Mizuki, don't you think?" 

"I think you're right." Sei tilted his head to the side. "How do you want to do this?" 

 Sei hopped off of Mizuki who was almost sniveling with distress. He looked up at Koujaku pathetically and then to Sei. Finding a bit of sympathy for him, Sei pulled the ball gag out of his mouth to let him breathe better. 

"F-fuck you, Koujaku..." Mizuki huffed. He tried to close his legs a little, but the doll kept them open. 

Once again, the lube was grabbed and coated onto Mizuki's member and Koujaku's. This was going to be the end soon enough. Toying around wouldn't be an option anymore since Koujaku was starting to feel a little irked by not knowing how to do them all at the same time. He placed his hands on Sei's waist and put him back onto Mizuki. 

"Can you ride him?" 

"Of course I can! Leave it to me." 

"W-wait-" 

The tanned, weeping member begging for release was lined up with Sei's slightly stretched hole. It was pressed inside and vanished within seconds. 

"A-ah... Shit- It's tight... Princess-" 

"Mm..."

The raven lifted his hips up and down at a slow pace. He could feel Mizuki incredibly well and it was damn amazing. His walls tightened around the other to milk him teasingly. Both of his hands were pressing against his chest as he bounced on his cock. Short, deep bounces were causing Mizuki's hard on to touch his sensitive bundle of nerves that sent him over the edge. He was constantly mewling and crying out already when they had just started. 

Mizuki on the other hand was at loss. He really wanted to come right then and there but he couldn't. Instead, he had to deal with being milked more than he was able to. His hot arousal was twitching and pulsing deep inside of Sei. He could feel Sei's warm walls tightening around him along with the friction that created even more heat. There was a knot in his stomach that was growing harder and harder to keep in. If this kept up, he might start begging to come. For now, he could only moan and enjoy the prostitute bouncing on him.

Koujaku rubbed himself a few more times. Next, he pressed up against Mizuki.

"D-don't- Don't do it... Nn- Koujaku..." Mizuki tried to sound threatening, but instead it just sounded weak.

Ignoring him, he pressed inside and slowly entered him until half way when he stopped. He was tight. He was really tight and really warm. It felt good and he didn't want to stop for much longer. As soon as the muscles began to relax a bit, he pushed in even more.

"Nn- Koujaku-" The redhead cried out and began to actually cry. It felt like he was being ripped apart without mercy. Though, it did start to feel a little good when he began to move. He could feel Koujaku's length bury itself inside of him and thrust. It felt weird to have something pulsing and so hot inside of him. He closed his eyes and started to accept it.

At the moment, Mizuki was getting pleasure from all angles. He had a cute boy riding him and a hot man fucking his ass. He was melting into the sheets and he swore that he was seeing white for the first time in a while. Each thrust began to grow deeper and fuller inside of him. He could feel himself start to ache at the same time. He really needed to come.

That was it. He gave up.

"Plea-Please- Sei- Let me come... Let me come please... I need it- I need it so badly..." He whimpered.

"Wait a litt-little bit longer, Mizu..." Sei mumbled between moans. He lowered himself balls deep onto Mizuki and moved his hips back and forth. "Mm- It's so good..." He bounced up near the tip of his dick then swallowed up the rest just like before. 

"I need to- I really need to come- Pl- Nn-" The tan male was cut off from the sudden thrusting of great force into him. He cried out and squeezed his eyes shut. He was crying now since it hurt so badly but also felt so good. He really needed to let go and come but at the same time he didn't want it to stop. This was an awful feeling. 

Each thrust from both sides were strong and pleasing to feel. Honestly, he felt like he might be getting a bit over simulated. The feeling of having his ass pounded so quickly all.... It felt like his body was going to burst. 

Koujaku was nearing closer and closer to his own climax too. He pushed into Mizuki deeper and deeper and inhaled sharply. 

"Inside- Or out?" 

"O-Out! Out- Come on-" 

Sei perked up from hearing the question and glanced back at the tallest. He moved off of Mizuki and smiled a bit. 

"Can you both come in me instead?" 

Well, no one argued about it. 

The cock ring on Mizuki was finally pulled off and just as quickly, Sei lowered himself onto him again. The sudden feeling of release overcame Mizuki and he shot his seed deep into Sei's awaiting hole. He moaned and began to sob as his hot liquid shot out of him. The princess was praising him and rolling his hips downwards. 

"There you go, Mizu... Fill me up- Make me yours... You can do it." He whispered. 

Koujaku was holding back the best he possibly could with Mizuki squeezing around him. He really wanted to come inside of him. It was the perfect moment, but Mizuki would probably kick him out if he did. 

Finally, the shortest pulled off of Mizuki when he felt him soften and pressed his torso up against the bed with his ass in the air so none of it would spill. 

"G-Go ahead, Koujaku." 

He pulled out of Mizuki and pushed the tip into Sei instead. Then, he let himself go. 

"H-Hah.." He breathed heavily as he too came into the half filled ass. Once he was finished, he pulled out and sat down beside Mizuki who was really out of it. 

"Nn- It's so full..." The princess spread open his cheeks for the other two to watch their release dribble out of his entrance and slide down his legs with ease. "Ah... It feels so good..." Being filled up with cum and then letting it slide out was one of Sei's biggest kinks. That and he was told it turned on the customers more. Once it was all out, he swiped some of it up and licked off of his fingers. 

Mizuki and Koujaku were watching him with tired eyes. They knew that they shouldn't go for another round. They really knew it but still... Sei was pretty hot. 

"Oh yeah... You never came yet, Sei." Koujaku turned the smaller around and removed the cock ring from his hard on. 

Nothing happened. 

"...Sei? Are you holding back?" Mizuki inquired with confusion. 

"Um... Actually... I don't come until around the fourth round... So, please don't hold back?" 

_Sei wasn't messing around. This was getting too hardcore and deep for two grown men with a limited sex drive._

_Fuck._

 


End file.
